truths
by kayfanatik
Summary: An unexpected Death, tragedy rules in the end
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Summary: Charity runs into Kay.literally  
  
Note: Kay's baby has died; this is about a month after her premature labor  
  
It's all your fault, Charity! You've killed my baby and you've ruined my life! I have nothing left.You've won! Have Miguel, I know he doesn't love me, he has never loved me or my baby. All during my pregnancy and labor, he left me to run back to be with you. I have nothing, so I'm leaving Harmony for good, nobody wants me here anyway. Tabitha is dead because of complications with her pregnancy, she was the only one who understood me. Mom of course ran off with David and John, god knows where they've been for the pat month, Dad is with that bitch Ivy, and Ethan and Gwen are in L.A. They were smart, they fled Harmony to start a new life just like I should. My own sister hates me and Noah.Noah doesn't even know anything about this, I refuse to impose on his valuable college work. So I'm off on my own. I'm leaving Harmony and I refuse to ever come back!  
  
Kay spun around in a fury. She grabbed her bags and she sped for her car.  
  
Charity stood on the porch of what used to be the warm Bennett household which was now empty and cold with harsh memories. Charity new that Kay hated her, but she never really understood why. Now she knew that Kay didn't just hate her because of Miguel. Kay despised her because Charity had gotten all the love that Kay should have had from her family. And the funny thing was that Kay was right. Charity was loved and favored more than Kay.  
  
Charity watched as Kay's car spun off around the corner of the street and disappeared into the night. Charity hugged herself as a single tear dripped off her cheek. She slowly walked back into the dank house to recover from the shock.  
  
"Kay, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for this to happen this way. I'm sorry that I made your life so difficult to live. Like I really wanted my mother to die.like I hoped for your baby to die." Charity sighed and she slumped on the couch and she sobbed into the nearest pillow.  
  
After Charity's moment of guilt and sadness, she picked up the phone and dialed up the Lopez-fitzgerald home.  
  
"Hello? Pilar? May I please speak to Miguel, please? Oh.Okay. Well if you see him, tell him that I'm coming over right away, it's an emergency. Thank you."  
  
Charity dropped the phone and sprinted for the car keys. She and Miguel needed to talk. 


	2. coming to terms

Hey again, not mine.I have no clue why the story came out that weird way, sorry its annoying, I dunno what I did.  
  
Kay whipped around another corner, barely missing a mailbox.  
  
"Charity, I hate you! Why did you have to come to Harmony? Why couldn't your mother just have lived? I could be living the happiest life right now if you were still with Faith."  
  
She bit her lip until it started to bleed. Blood never tasted so good to her.yes, she was definitely thirsty for the crimson liquid of life.  
  
"Where am I going to go? Jesus Christ!" Kay cried as she quickly dodged a car. She swerved off the road and broke down.  
  
"I have nobdy! God, I need to see my baby!"  
  
Kay revved her car and sped off towards the Harmony cemetery.  
  
Miguel walked solemnly around the grave yard, marking the path to his daughter's grave. He found the tiny headstone that read:  
Peace Anne Lopez-Fitzgerald  
The tiniest Angel in the world  
You will be dearly missed.  
  
He kneeled and laid 2 bunched of white tulips on the grave that was starting to sprout grass.  
  
"Peace, I wish you were here in my arms. Your mother and I miss you terribly. You were so beautiful, you had your mother's shocking eyes and her beautiful full lips. There was just so much more to you that I wanted to help develop. No doubt would you have been the smartest, prettiest most determined person ever. I'm so sorry that you died, it's all my fault. It's all my fault!" With those words, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald lost his composure and he fell on the grave, sobbing.  
  
Kay ran to her daughter's grave, but stopped suddenly as she heard the mournful cries. She crept behind a huge headstone.  
  
"Miguel?" she whispered.  
  
"It's my fault, I'm so sorry!" she heard him wail.  
  
Kay stepped out from her hiding place. "No, its not your fault.its mine!"  
  
Miguel turned around to see Kay, tears running down both of their faces.  
  
"No Kay, I'm the one who made you upset, your water broke because of me. I killed our daughter!"  
  
Kay ran over to Miguel and embraced him with a warm heart. he broke down again in her arms.  
  
"Shh, it's ok, Miguel. You'll get through this. You have to." Kay whispered softly.  
  
Miguel pulled away. "What do you mean me? are you already over Peace's death?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kay said incredulously.  
  
"Then what do you mean by-"  
  
"Miguel, I'm leaving. I'm leaving Harmony."  
  
Miguel didn't understand.  
  
"Are you going on a vacation? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kay sighed. She had the strangest feeling it would be hard to tell Miguel that she was leaving for good.  
  
"No, I'm leaving and.and I'm not coming back." 


	3. How could you?

Hey I have no clue what's going on with the type.  
  
Not mine again. Please r/r  
  
Miguel stood there shell shocked. "Youre not coming back? Why?"  
  
Kay gazed into his eyes longingly. "Because Miguel, nobody loves me. nobody cares if I leave, I mean, my parents are too involved with themselves to care and same with me sister. you will never be with me, you'll always be with Charity. My one and only hope of being with you and not being lonely for the rest of my life in Harmony is dead. Peace is dead! I don't think I can be here any longer, there are too many horrible memories here."  
  
Miguel shook his head.  
  
"No, no Kay, you can't go! You must stay here, your parents di care about you, they love you very much! There are bad, horrible memories here, but there are also great memories, for example, our baby was conceived here. The greatest thing that ever happened to us, was born here! Even though her presence was brief, too brief, she was here! Her body and spirit will always be in Harmony. Always. You can't go, Kay, you musn't."  
  
Kay was deeply touched, but she shook her head.  
  
"Yes Miguel, but I have no one. I have no one to keep me as their own. I mean, there;s my dad and Ivy, my mother and David, Luis and Sheridan, Gwen and Ethan, Theresa and Fox, Chad and Whitney…need I go on? Oh yeah, and you and Charity."  
  
"Yeah, me and Charity. Kay, Charity and I are barely together anymore." Miguel sighed.  
  
Kay didn't understand.  
  
"I don't get it, you guys were together all week."  
  
"we're together, but we're not there in heart. we are together in body, but not spirit. Kay, what I'm trying to say is that…that I don't love Charity as much as I used to."  
  
Kay swallowed.  
  
"So when are you going to tell Charity?"  
  
"Well, at first I didn't know…now I know it has to be tonight" Miguel said, looking straight into Kay's eyes.  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
"Because Kay, you are leaving tonight." Miguel said simply.  
  
Kay's heartbeat quickened.  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Kay," Miguel interrupted, "You were wrong when you said that no one needs you or cares about you. Kay, I need you, I care for you and goddammit Kay, I love you!"  
  
Kay choked back her tears of joy and gratitude. She didn't know what to do or say except:  
Miguel, I love you too. I love you so much!  
  
Miguel knew though. Miguel knew that Kay loved him. He knew she hurt so much because of the unrequited love she had received from him in the past. But after their beautiful child was born, the love for Kay swept over him like a tidal wave. He never knew someone so devious and cruel could create and give birth to something so innocent and pure. There had to be a side of Kay he didn't yet know, and from then on, he was determined to find out what it was. And he did find that lovely side of Kay, the loving maternal side of her. He fell in love with the real Kay.  
  
The couple looked at their baby's tombstone and both knelt in prayer.  
  
"God, look after our precious baby. Give Kay and I the strength to go on and live our lives to the fullest without Peace. May we never forget what an angel she was. May Kay and my love never waver before you. May we always love you forever and each other."  
  
Kay peeked at Miguel and he was looking straight at her. She felt warm inside, finally some one loved her. The two leaned in for the kiss.  
  
Behind the bushes somewhere was Charity. She was watching the whole thing and her eyes welled up with tears. Hatred filled her heart for a split second for Kay. She then broke down.  
  
"O Miguel! How could you?" she whispered in agony. 


	4. not so innocent

Hey thanks for the reviews.most were good, some were bad, but hey, flames are welcome!  
  
A/N: hey this will definitely be a kayguel but I have to warn you: there will be a character death!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kay and Miguel had gone back to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Miguel had insisted that Kay come back with him for the night. Kay was in heaven, she had always dreamt of the night, a night of passion, or maybe just to be with Miguel.  
  
Miguel carried an exhausted Kay and set her down on his bed. As he pulled her shoes off, she grinned with gratitude and appreciation, pure contentment all over her glowing face. Her shoes came off and he tickled her toes.  
  
"Miguel! Ha, stop! hehe." Kay giggled quietly. She stroked his black head of hair. It was silky against her hands.  
  
Miguel slipped into the bed and pulled her close to him. He felt the thumping of her heart against his chest.  
  
"Miguel?"  
  
"Yeah, Kay?"  
  
Kay simply said "I love you."  
  
Miguel sighed and laid back. "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Through an open window, Charity was watching the happy couple as tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her pain-stricken face.  
  
"Oh Miguel, how could you? You told me you loved me, what did I do wrong? No, no, I didn't do wrong, you did! You said you loved me, you lied! I'll make you pay, Miguel."  
  
Charity tore herself away from the window as fury filled her once pure heart. She would find a way to hurt Miguel dearly, but she knew she could never physically hurt him. She loved him too much, but she took the alternative route. She would kill Kay.  
  
"Kay, you ruined Miguel's love for me, you and your stupid baby. You should have just left town when you had the chance. No, Miguel loves me. I know he does! He's just using you; he's just distracted. You'll pay for making a rift between us, I shall get my revenge!" Charity growled almost inhumane.  
  
The wind started to blow angrily. Tree branches fell onto a power line as Charity's eyes glowed with malice.  
  
"I call upon the dark side, the creator of all evil!"  
  
There was a burst of blindingly bright blue light as the earth quaked under Charity's feet. She raised her hands as the light seemed to pass right through her willing chest. Charity screamed with perverse satisfaction as she felt the power of the darkness overcome her, pressing her insides. She squeezed the palms of her hands together, her nails impaling her skin. She bled black blood and it oozed from her cuts and dropped to the ground, poisoning the grass. Charity's eyes turned a violent green and her hair, black. Her veins protruded from her translucent skin; they had a black tinge to them.  
  
"Kay, I'll tear you to pieces!" Charity spat.  
  
She stretched her arms out, palms facing upwards towards the sky. Power surged through her body and lightning bolts flew from her fingertips. Sweetheart Charity Standish was no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ A/N: okay, a little dramatic, but I needed a more interesting change. I'm thinking of like a willow character from Buffy the vampire slayer change for charity. Charity is def. Armed and dangerous, but who will she kill? Is it really going to be Kay, or someone else? You decide. R/R!!!! 


	5. nightmares and spells

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
A/N: sorry so late in updating.had a HUGE writer's block, still have writer's block, but updating anyways. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~ Kay was walking through a dark corridor. There was a black metal door at the end of the hallway. She started to back away from the door, but then it opened slowly. Inside there was a beautiful garden, flowers of crimson, violet, and orange decorated the scene. Butterflies and sunlight speckled the serene blue sky. Kay inched closer as she suddenly heard cheerful laughter. A little brown haired, brown eyed girl sprinted across the entrance, chasing a butterfly.  
  
Kay gasped. "PEACE?"  
  
The little girl stopped and turned to look at Kay. She smoothed out her wind blown red jumper.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Kay and Peace ran toward each other. Peace was almost in reach, she stepped over the thresh hold of the door.  
  
"Mommy.HOLD ME!"  
  
"Oh Peace! I love you so much! Mommy has you.no!" Kay stopped speaking because she was interrupted by an evil cackle. She frantically looked down at Peace. Peace was slowly backing up, away from Kay.  
  
"Peace, honey, come to Momma." Kay said. Peace inched backwards even further.  
  
Kay panicked. "Peace, honey, please come to me!" Peace shook her head no. Peace threw back her head and let out a piercing, anguished cry. Kay clasped her hands to her ears as everything around her seemed to be sucked into the garden on the other side of the door. Kay saw her little girl being swept up off her feet and into the garden as the door slammed with a bang.  
  
"NO!" Kay screamed. She rushed over to the door and tried to tug it open, but was pushed away by some unknown force. She suddenly saw the face of her arch enemy, Charity. Charity was looking malicious as she grinned evilly, blood dripping from her eyes.  
  
Kay woke up with a jolt. She stared around the room, sweating and gasping for air.  
  
"What.the.hell?" she whispered to herself. It was dawn, she had fallen asleep in Miguel's embrace.  
  
Miguel stirred, he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Kay sweating and panting.  
  
"Kay, Kay, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I had the strangest dream, Miguel. It was a nightmare, oh it was horrible. It was about.it was about Peace." She said softly.  
  
Miguel furrowed his brow.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Kay shivered and hugged herself. "I don't know, I was running towards Peace, Peace was a little girl, Miguel. She looked like she was about 6 years old, she was so beautiful. Then, before I could even touch her, she.vanished."  
  
Miguel sighed and took Kay into his arms again. "Kay, honey, you were just dreaming about Peace's death. Remember she died before you could hold her?"  
  
Kay nodded, but paused as she was vividly reminded of what made the dream so intense.  
  
"Miguel, Charity was in my dream. I dreamt that she was laughing at the disappearance of Peace and she had blood dripping from her eyes!"  
  
"Kay, calm down. You are just paranoid. Charity would never hurt anyone. I know her quite well." Miguel reminded her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "That's what you think, MIJO!" Charity mocked.  
  
Charity was in the cave where she was frozen last summer. She was reading Miguel's mind. She had just sent Kay a warning dream, she laughed at her reaction.  
  
"But kay's so damned slow, she won't even know what the dream was really about!" Charity chuckled.  
  
Charity whipped around and paced the cave, debating her next move.  
  
"I need to get Miguel back to me. I need to seduce him to make my plan work! I need to think like Kay, what would I do?" Charity smiled to herself and brandished the Book of Spells. She flipped through it carelessly and she stumbled across and interesting seduction spell. She read over it carefully.  
  
"Perfect! Just perfect!" She cleared her throat and recited:  
  
Tough on the heart, easy on the eyes, Make me become the best surprise Give me the aura of a rose So my virginity thy must lose Bind my chastity to the one I pick Don't let him see why I trick Make him oblivious to all I choose Make him devilishly amused May not this spell ever move For he's all mine, in binding love!  
  
Charity closed her eyes as a new aura surrounded her old essence. This aura was sweet and sexy.devilishly sexy.  
  
"You better watch out Kay.I'm coming to get you."  
  
~~~~~~ A/N: hey, I don't exactly where this is going to go, sorry the poem seems lame.I'll figure it out! Please review!! I accept flames also! 


	6. what a bitch!

Disclaimer: whatever  
  
A/N: I have gotten some very good ideas for this storyline so far.it'll get faster and better, I promise!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kay, I think I love you."  
  
It was close to noon and Kay and Miguel were still holding each other in bed.  
  
"You know I love you, Miguel." Kay replied dreamily. It was heaven looking into Miguel's eyes. Kay couldn't get enough of his brown speckled irises.  
  
Miguel eased his face closer to hers and they came into a liplock. The small butterfly kisses became more and more fiery, each other's passion burning hotter inside. Miguel's hands roamed and caressed Kay's body, which was hungry for satisfaction.  
  
"Miguel." Kay breathed when he found her breasts.  
  
Miguel went down on Kay and gently unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. He slid out of his pants gracefully.  
  
"Kay, do you really want to do this?"  
  
Kay nodded fervently. "Yes.we must."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ "So, what'll it be? I can make pancakes, waffles, eggs benedict, an omlet.?  
  
Kay chuckled. "Miguel, it's past 1 oclock!"  
  
"Yes I know, but we just got up! It's breakfast for us, my dear."  
  
Kay and Miguel gazed at each other, completely forgetting the outside world. The kitchen door suddenly flew open.  
  
"Miguel! Good morning, honeykins!"  
  
It was Charity. She looked spectacular, her blonde hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing a scarlet button down blouse with kakis and her eyes had a special sparkle that Miguel noticed. Sodas and subs were in her arms and she set them on the table in front of Kay, not even giving her one glance. Kay gaped at her as Charity wrapped her arms around Miguel and passionately kissed him. Miguel didn't object.  
  
"Miss me baby?" Charity cooed.  
  
Miguel looked a little shaken. He shook his head. "No.what? Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh, it's been over 24 hours since we've seen each other. I thought you might need some lunch. You need your strength, cause baby, we have a long day ahead of us!" Charity said gesturing toward the sandwiches. She still seemed to not notice or care hat Kay was there.  
  
"Charity, I am going to spend the day with Kay." Miguel said, pointing to Kay.  
  
Kay's heart leapt for joy. Charity whipped around to give Kay an icy glare.  
  
"You? I thought that you left Harmony.and may I quote "I'm leaving Harmony and never coming back?""  
  
Kay stood up. Pushing her face into Charity's she said, "Change of plans, Charity, you understand."  
  
Miguel jumped to his feet as the phone rang. "Excuse me girls," he said as he took the cordless and walked into the livingroom.  
  
"So Kay, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "Charity, I was invited here. In fact, I spent the night here."  
  
Charity growled. "You are a fool, Kay. Miguel would never-"  
  
"Well Charity, he did. He made love to me, we made love and I believe its our second time. He does love me, Charity. I mean, let's compare our scores, shall we? Kay: 2, Charity: ooh big surprise.0.  
  
Charity bubbled with rage. "He does not love you. He pities you. He didn't make "love" to you, you and he had sex. It was mere comfort sex. Miguel could never be in love with you because he loves me. I mean, look how pathetic you are! Look how pathetic your "love" is! I mean if you and Miguel truly loved each other, you love would have created a healthy baby, not a premmie monster one. Once I bang Miguel, he'll know what real love is. Anyway, it is better that your kid is dead. Wouldn't want it hanging around me anyway."  
  
Kay lunged for Charity and began strangling her with all her might. "YOU BITCH! I'll KiLL you for that!" kay screamed.  
  
Miguel flung open the kitchen door. he grabbed Kay and pulled her off of a now innocent looking Charity.  
  
"Kay, calm down! Now what the hell is going on?"  
  
Charity put tears in her eyes and sobbed, "She just attacked me, for no reason. She was so mad, I don't know, I just mentioned how sorry I was again for Peace's death.and all out of no where, she started attacking me!"  
  
Kay's face turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"Liar! You said that Peace was a monster baby and you said you were glad it was dead! You said it, don't you dare lie to Miguel, bitch!"  
  
Miguel turned to face a flushing charity.  
  
"Charity? is that true?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh no, Miguel, you know I would never."  
  
Miguel looked skeptical as he faced Kay once more. "Kay, maybe she just phrased it wrong. I'm sure she didn't mean whatever she said in a cruel way."  
  
Kay sank back into her chair, defeated and crushed. She saw charity's face break into a vicious grin. "Whatever Miguel."  
  
Charity's mood changed immediately since she came out of the first battle for Miguel victorious.  
  
"So Miguel, how about that walk in the park?" Charity asked.  
  
Miguel glanced down at Kay who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Charity, I already told you, I am going to spen the day with Kay."  
  
Charity grew hot with anger, but then remembered the spell she put on herself. She thought to herself."This is the man I choose." Charity felt her heart beat quicken and felt her body heat flow to the tip of her tongue. \  
  
"But Miguel," she breathed, "You WANT to come with me, not Kay!"  
  
Miguel opened his mouth to protest, but something washed over him. Charity all of a sudden smelled wonderful, and bloody hell, did she look fantastic! What a babe! Miguel's eyes flickered scarlet red.  
  
"Yes, of course I want to come with you." Miguel stated. "Sorry, you understand." he said to Kay.  
  
kay gazed at Miguel incredulously. She sprang to her feet and ran past Charity's grinning face, not letting her see her own. Hot salty tears stung her eyes and she let them fall only when she reached the park.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" she spat bitterly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ok, I now know where this story is going! I hope you'll like the out come.next chapter: will charity succeed in seducing Miguel? What will become of kay? gauruntee on Charity and Kay meeting again, only that Kay will have found a new weapo9n to use against charity. please r/r!!!! 


	7. big brothers, flash backs and sexual fru...

A/N: hey, in this chap, kay finds out something startling that could destroy charity! I'm bringing in Noah Bennett because I think it needs another character to be on Kay's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ "Noah? Noah, I really need to talk to you face to face. Can I come down today? Thanks, I really need to talk to someone." Kay hung up her cell phone. Emotions were exploding inside her, she couldn't control them on her own. The betrayal was overwhelming.  
  
"Did Miguel make love to me and think it was a mistake again? No, of course not, it was his idea, he seemed content. Or was it just comfort sex like Charity said? Screw it, screw him!" Kay yelled. Birds around her squawked in indignation as they flapped their wings and rose off the ground.  
  
Kay was off to go talk to someone she could always count on, her big brother. He was the only person who would listen to her; he was the only person from her family that truly cared. They talked for hours on end when Kay was pregnant. He gave her excellent advice about what to do about Miguel. Noah wanted the best for his little sister, and it seemed like her was the only one who cared. Noah camed back to Harmony for baby Peace's funeral. His heart wrenched at the sight of Kay in so much pain. He always was her protector, you know, big brother duties. Jessica was a different story, though. She never wanted to talk to him. They were so far apart in age wise, it was hard to remember times when they were together when they were young. When Noah lived in Harmony, Jessica was the little brat who envied Kay and Noah's relationship. Jessica always seemed to despise Kay and Noah, more Noah than Kay.  
  
"Yes, Kay can depend on me," sighed the tall male brunette.  
  
Noah Bennett took on his father's good looks, although he had his mother's good nature. He was truly a Bennett if anyone saw him. 6'1, dark brown hair and green eyes, he was a sight for any young girl.  
  
Noah strode to the door of his apartment as the door bell rang. Opening his door, he saw his little sister looking dreadful. Her hair was a mess, he eyes were red and puffy, it was clear that she had been crying the whole way down. Kay was clad in sweats and a t-shirt that hung below her thighs. This was not the vivacious, lovely girl that he knew and loved. Something was drastically wrong for her to look so depressed.  
  
"Kay, come here." Noah coaxed.  
  
Kay fell into his outstretched arms and cried into his chest. Still clutching her, he led her to the nearest chair. He sat her down awkwardly, but managed to get himself untangled from her grip. Running to the kitchen he called, "Now Kay, I'm just getting us some tea, then you'll tell me everything."  
  
A sob was his reply.  
  
"Now," Noah began setting the mugs down, "tell me why you are so upset."  
  
Kay's body shook with sobs as she took a draft from the mug. The tea seemed to calm her a bit.  
  
"Oh, Noah, it's the same old shit. Everything is making me explode, old problems, new difficulties, just everything from the past from five years ago to now! Its all adding up!"  
  
Noah's brow furrowed as he put a finger to his chin. "Old problems being.Miguel and Charity? Mom, Dad, Jess....What?"  
  
"All of them. Mom not ever caring for me when it came to her precious Charity. Dad succumbing into Ivy's lies and secrets, Jessica never supporting me. Noah, I was going to leave Harmony for good, yesterday. I told Charity that she ruined my life, which was a little harsh when I said she killed my baby. But then Miguel convinced me to stay and this morning at dawn, we made love again."  
  
Seeing the look of disapproval on Noah's face, Kay quickly countered, "Oh, but Noah, it wasn't evil. It was wonderful. But before that, I had a nightmare about Peace and Charity. Peace disappeared in my dream and Charity was cleary the cause of her disappearance. Then this afternoon, she came to Miguel when we were eating breakfast. Noah, she was different. She was intentionally mean, Noah, she said she was glad that Peace is dead! Miguel was supposed to spend the day with me, but ditched me to be with Charity. Am I ever going to win him? Is this just a lost cause, Noah?"  
  
Noah took a second to filter all this information through his brain. Kay and Miguel made love. Charity's glad Peace is dead. Miguel ditched Kay to be with Charity. it just didn't make sense to him. For one, he just couldn't fathom precious, virtuous Charity being that cruel. Second, it wasn't uncommon for Miguel to ditch Kay for Charity, but after they made love? Very strange. Miguel, to Noah, was a good friend of Kay. when Kay was pregnant, Noah rejoiced that the father was Miguel. Yeah, yeah, Miguel was wit Chairty, but Kay loves Miguel so much.  
  
"Kay, something is definitely wrong, here. Is evil back in Harmony?"  
  
Kay shook her head.  
  
"No, obviously not, since I'm not the cause of my own misfortune!"  
  
"Yes, I know that, but you're not the only one who could summon evil back into Harmony."  
  
"True, but who would evil want top be on the darkside? Who would evil take so willingly into its embrace?"  
  
Kay's and Noah's eyes widened. "Charity!" they exclaimed together. The smoke detector suddenly started beeping. Smoke could be smelled from the tiny kitchen.  
  
"Dammit! Hold on, Kay."  
  
Kay's mind suddenly went blank. She was floating over houses and she stopped at a vaguely familiar house. it was engulfed in flames. A familiar voice was screaming.  
  
"Help Me! Please, Somebody!!!"  
  
Kay called back, "Where are you?" But the screams couldn't be navigated. The supporting pillars of the house came crashing down around Kay. Flames surrounded her; she was trapped. A figure appeared in front of her. It was dressed in all white and it had something in its hand. It was a can of gasoline. The figure walked out of the door way and slowly turned to face Kay. it flipped its blonde hair and grinned at Kay. Kay gasped and at up quickly. She was on the floor in Noah's apartment again.  
  
Noah was kneeling next to her.  
  
"Kay! Kay, what's wrong? I put out the fire in the kitchen, then all of a sudden I hear you screaming! You were choking on nothing! I was so scared, what happened?"  
  
Kay grasped Noah's arm firmly.  
  
"I know who killed Aunt Faith, and I know who started the fire!"  
  
Noah looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"It's Charity!" Kay sputtered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Miguel, tell me how much you love me! Tell me how wonderful I am." Charity was loving every second of this serenity. No wonder Kay turned to the dark side, she got everything she wanted.  
  
"Charity, I love you like no one else. You are the reason for my life. I could never live without you! You are not wonderful or amazing, you are ten times those words. You heavenly nymph, how could I ever make you realize how much I love you?"  
  
Miguel was fully under Charity's spell. It was difficult at first, the names "Kay" or "Peace" would pop out of no where. Now, it seemed as if they had just disappeared into thin air, much to Charity's benefit. "Well, there is one thing you could do to prove your undying love to me." Charity said.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll do it!"  
  
Charity chuckled to herself.  
  
"Make love to me, Miguel."  
  
Charity slowly started to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"But Charity, we're in the middle of the park! It's a public place, we'll be seen!"  
  
Charity sighed and buttoned her shirt back up. "Still not ready, I see." Charity noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hahaha. Charity is really desperate to have sex with Miguel, but why? Kay finally has something she can use to break Charity, but can she use it in time to save Miguel, and herself? PLEASE R/R!!!!!! I need reviews, or no more updating!!!!! 


	8. Mommy dearest

A/N: Hey um, sorry so long to update..I need more reviews!!! Grr. You people aren't reading and reviewing!!!!!!! I'm going crazy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've got to tell someone, Kay! We have to! You saw what you saw, you were not mistaken!" Noah said.  
  
Kay shook her head fervently. "NO, Noah! No one will believe me! I mean, this is Charity we are talking about!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, someone will have to believe you anyway! What about your friend Simone? She'll believe you, won't she?"  
  
Kay's spirits brightened. "Yes! Simone, she'll believe me!"  
  
Noah drove faster, in the direction of the Russell household.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charity sighed in frustration. "Come on, Miguel, don't you love me?"  
  
Charity and Miguel were still in the park. Charity was still trying to persuade a skeptical Miguel to make love to her.  
  
"Charity, of course I love you, its just that maybe we should go back to my place or the Bennett house to do this sort of stuff." Miguel suggested embarrassingly.  
  
Charity rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever it takes for you to have sex with me. I need my powers to be full strength!"  
  
"What was that, dear?" Miguel asked.  
  
Charity came to her senses. "Oh, uh, nothing, Miguel, I just was saying whatever you want to do, I'll do too!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Simone! Simone, open up!" Kay pounded on the Russell's front door.  
  
Simone opened the door. She had a napkin in her hand as well as a glass of water.  
  
"Kay? What do you want? I'm in the middle of dinner?!"  
  
"Simone," Kay sputtered, "It's Charity!"  
  
Simone looked shocked. She looked from Kay, to Noah and back to Kay.  
  
"What do you mean, it's Charity? And Noah, why are you here?"  
  
Noah shook his head, "Never mind that, Kay has something important to tell you about Charity!"  
  
"Well?" asked Simone.  
  
Kay took in a deep breath. "Simone, Charity's evil."  
  
There was silence.  
  
All of a sudden Simone broke out in a smile which turned into a grin. Kay could hear little tiny bubbles of giggles erupting from Simone's vocal chords. The giggles turned into chuckles into full blown fits of laughter.  
  
"That's funny Kay, really, you should become a comedian! You'd get somewhere with that act, and your own brother to play along with you!"  
  
Kay frowned. "No, Simone, you don't understand, Charity killed her mother, she set the fire!"  
  
Simone's face was wiped clean from any traces of amusement. "Kay, you are going too far. Charity wouldn't even imagine doing something so terrible as to killing a fly more or less her own family! You've gone off the deep end! Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
Kay sighed in frustration and she turned to Noah for help.  
  
Noah understood. "Simone, Kay's not lying. She had, well, sort of a flash back really. She told me that she saw Charity set the fire that killed her mother!"  
  
Simone glanced at Noah. "Yeah, and did she tell you that she's hated Charity ever since she came to Harmony? Has she told you that she would do anything and say anything to destroy Charity and her reputation?"  
  
Turning to Kay, Simone said icily, "Kay, you've really gone too far this time." And with those words, she slammed the door in Kay's face.  
  
Kay's eyes welled up with tears. "Noah, what now?" If Simone can't believe me, who will? I mean, she's my best friend!"  
  
"Some friend," Noah jeered.  
  
There was an awkward period of silence and defeat.  
  
"Kay, I know you won't agree with me when I say we should go talk to Mom about this."  
  
"No. No way, no how! Never will I talk to that bitch, ever again! Not after what she put me through! No, out of the question!" Kay exclaimed. Noah nodded his head in defeat. "Yeah, but she's still your mother."  
  
Kay looked at him incredulously. "Who cares? What kind of mother is she anyway? I mean, tell me, Noah, even if I wanted to talk to her, which I don't, where would I find her? Can you tell me where she is right now?"  
  
"Kay, I'm right here."  
  
Kay froze on the spot. She slowly turned around. There in front of her stood her mother. There stood Grace.  
  
"Hello, mother." Noah said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charity and Miguel were finally at the Bennett house. Miguel carried Charity in his arms and laid her down on the couch.  
  
"I love you Charity Standish."  
  
Charity smiled. "Make love to me Miguel!"  
  
Miguel kissed Charity with a passion that had never been unleashed.  
  
"Finally!" Charity murmured through the kisses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: will be updating extremely soon! Sorry so short.I hope you guys will like my ending, it's coming up soon. Will Grace believe Kay and Noah? Has Charity really succeeded in making love to Miguel? And the final question of who will be doomed to die?? Please review! 


	9. Oh Sht!

A/N: hey, I'm almost done with this thing! Tell me how I did with this chapter please!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mother! What are you doing here?" Kay sputtered.  
  
Grace smiled and simply said, "I missed Harmony."  
  
Noah nodded in amusement at their good fortune. Now was the time that Kay could finally tell someone about her flashback. Grace had to believe her, she just had to.  
  
"Ahem. Mother, we, well Kay rather, has something very important to tell you and the rest of Harmony." Noah said, egging Kay on.  
  
Kay glanced at Noah, giving him a rotten look. She slowly turned to face her mother.  
  
Grace looked very interested. "Well Kay? What is it, dear?"  
  
"I uh, i-" Kay started.  
  
Kay couldn't do it. she couldn't just flat out come and tell Grace that her precious Charity wasn't as innocent as everyone had thought. Charity was like her mother's own daughter, and as much as Kay didn't like her mother, Kay still loved her mother. She didn't want Grace to get hurt.  
  
"Well?" Grace said impatiently.  
  
"Mom, Charity isn't who you and I thought she is."  
  
Grace didn't seem to get the picture. "Why I know that, Charity is more wonderful than we could ever imagine. That's partially why I came back to Harmony, I missed Charity and my children so much."  
  
"No, no Mom, Charity really isn't who we think she is. In fact, Charity is the total opposite of what we think good." Kay said steadily.  
  
Grace paused. "What do you mean, Kay?"  
  
Kay shuddered. Wow, no way was her mother going to believe a word she was about to say. "Mom, Charity started the fire that killed your sister."  
  
Silence. Kay hated silence.  
  
Grace knitted her eyebrows. "Kay, I didn't want to come back to Harmony to fight with you about Charity. I don't see how you could ever come up with a horror story like this, but you had better stop telling fibs. I thought that once I came home, I could make amends with you and I had hoped that you could make up with Charity."  
  
Kay sighed. She knew she was going to get it. "Mom, I never liked Charity, so how could I ever make up with her when right off the bat I despised her? And I'm not fibbing, I'm telling you the truth! Ask Noah!" \ Grace turned to her only son and pleaded with him silently. Noah nodded his head slowly up and down.  
  
"No, I don't believe you! I, i-"  
  
All of a sudden, a bright light flashed before Grace's eyes. She was feeling so hot, so sweaty. There were flames all around her.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Grace heard a familiar voice crying. She shivered. If it was who she thought it was, no, it couldn't be.  
  
"Momma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the big fire! I didn't do it! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Grace saw the white figure and its golden blonde hair. The figure was rocking back and forth, clutching her knees. Her face was down in the crevice that her arms made. The figure looked up and Grace gasped. It was Charity. She was watching the fire with tears reflecting the angry flames in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry.so sorry..didn't mean to do it. Really, I didn't do it!"  
  
Charity leapt to her feet and ran from the raging fire that engulfed her home and her mother.  
  
There was another flash of light and Grace saw clearly her son and daughter standing over her.  
  
"Oh dear God!" Grace gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Miguel's mouth traveled ever so slowly down to the base of Charity's neck. He peeled back the material that was covering it.  
  
Charity moaned with bottled up pleasure. "Oh, Miguel, hurry, we don't have much time!"  
  
Miguel glanced at Charity. My was she anxious to have sex with him. He didn't object at her demands, though and his lips traveled down to her chest.  
  
"Get this thing offa me!" Charity growled, her voice becoming more deep and sultry. Miguel ripped off Charity's shirt and fell on her.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom! Mom, are you ok?" Noah and Kay asked at once.  
  
Grace tried to clear her mind, but to no avail. "Kay? Oh Kay, honey, I think you are right! I believe you that Charity burned down the house and killed her mother! Oh dear God in Heaven!" Grace's eyes welled up with pent up tears. She let them fall gently and silently onto her flushed cheeks and onto the concrete ground.  
  
"Oh Mom!" Kay cried and she wrapped her arms around her mother warmly.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you, Kay! I don't see how I could ever be forgiven!"  
  
Noah touched Kay's shoulder, and Kay understood. Kay had to forgive her mother.  
  
"Mom, I forgive you! I forgive you!"  
  
Grace wiped her tears from her eyes and a frown came upon her face. "What are we going to do about Charity? I mean, how do we confront her?"  
  
Kay, worried, turned to Noah. He seemed like the one who could figure this out.  
  
Noah understood. "Yeah, well, why don't we all just go home to try to think these things out first, ok? Maybe if we can somehow find the rest our family, like Dad and Jess, I think they deserve to know the truth. In fact, I think the whole town of Harmony should know the truth about Miss Charity Standish. I have an idea." Noah said with relish.  
  
~******~******~******~*****  
  
"Charity, Charity." Miguel moaned. Charity and Miguel were still kissing and making out passionately.  
  
Charity was starting to get impatient and more frustrated. Miguel hadn't even made a move to take his pants off. Charity had to make love with Miguel, she just had to.  
  
"Miguel, please make love to me! I need you inside me!" Charity whined.  
  
Miguel lifted his head from her breasts. "Charity, honey, we need to get in the mood first! We can't just make love out of lust, it can't just be sex."  
  
"Why not?" Charity grumbled under her breath. Miguel's stimulation on her body wasn't bad, it was just that she had already been ready before they got onto the couch.  
  
Charity had had enough. She flipped Miguel over onto his back. She ripped off his jeans violently and the same with his boxers. She wiggled out of her own pants somehow.  
  
"This one's for the money, baby." Charity said. She slid down onto him and he impaled her with his member.  
  
The front door flew open as Kay stood there shell shocked.  
  
"Oh my god, Miguel!" she screamed.  
  
Charity and Miguel froze in mid-position.  
  
"Oh shit!" Charity muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh shit!" Miguel muttered under HIS breath.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kay yelled.  
  
~~**~*~**~*~**~*~***~  
  
A/N: Heyas, ok, so, yes, Miguel and charity have sex.well sorta, like they are in mid hump pretty much! Ok, so even though it really hasn't been that long, will charity gain her evil powers? How will the spell on Miguel be broken? What was noah's plan, and how will the whole town of harmony react to Charity's past? Last but not least..yes people! There most def. Will be a character death!!!! Who will it be??? It could be the least expected person....Reviews...more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm almost done with this thing, and I want feed back! 


	10. Hatred

Kay's jaw dropped ten feet, her eyes welling up with tears, her blood pumping ten times as fast.  
  
"Oh my god, Miguel, what the hell are you doing?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Charity lifted herself from the shocked Miguel. "What does it look like, Peaches? We were having amazing sex, until you walked in and ruined everything." She retorted.  
  
Miguel, still on the couch, coughed with nervousness. He really didn't know what to do.  
  
"Miguel, Miguel, how could you? How could you just break what we had?" Kay cried.  
  
"Shove it, Kay, he's no longer yours, he's all mine!" Charity intervened.  
  
"Charity, you are evil and a bitch. I know what you did! I know everything!" Kay spat.  
  
There was confusion in the air, but all of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Smoke filled the air as the Bennett household floor began to crack. Charity was surrounded by a bright red light and was lifted from where she was standing. She screamed in painful pleasure as her body was thrown and spun around the room. She raised her arms above her head as blood poured from her hands. Pieces of torn black clothing appeared on her body so that she was no longer naked.  
  
"What the hell?" Kay screamed.  
  
Charity opened her closed eyes. They glowed blood red. Her hair turned a snow white color and it grew down to the small of her back.  
  
"Finally! I am free of that Goody Standish power! I am Free!" she growled inhumanely.  
  
The door flung open and Grace stood there in utter shock.  
  
"Mercy me!" Grace cried. "God damn you to everlasting hell, Charity Standish!"  
  
Charity slowly lowered herself to the floor and faced her aunt. "Hell? Yes, may God damn me to hell, Auntie Grace! I long for it!"  
  
Grace was disgusted. "Why Charity? Why did you do it?"  
  
Charity faltered. "What are you talking about?"  
  
More people entered the Bennett house. Noah, Simone and Sam. They were shocked to see Charity in this state as well.  
  
Simone stepped forward. "Then it's true? Tell me it isn't true, Charity! It can't be true!"  
  
Charity again confused demanded, "Tell me, what is true? What are you all talking about?"  
  
"Charity, I don't believe it, all this time we have let you live like a princess in this house! All this God forsaken time!" Sam growled. "I can't even call you my niece without cringing!"  
  
More faces appeared at the doorway of the Bennett house. Luis, Pilar, Theresa, Whitney, Eve and even John and David.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why are all these people here?"  
  
Noah stepped in front of Kay. "They are here because we invited to see them to look upon you in disgust. Now that they really know what and who you are, say hello to a rude awakening, Charity Standish!"  
  
"No body likes you, Charity, not after what you have done to your family!" Kay said through her bitter tears.  
  
"I have done nothing to this, uh, family, you call it? Oh what a family it is, all of you are dysfunctional! You all are freaks!" Charity retorted. "If my mother was still alive-"  
  
Kay intervened. "Yes, Charity, why don't you tell all of us why your mother isn't alive? Tell us and especially tell your Aunt Grace why she died the way she did or why she died period for that matter!"  
  
"I, I don't know what you mean. She was killed in a fire, Kay, a fire that was set by evil!"  
  
"That's right, it was set by evil. It was set by the most evil person in Harmony, Charity! Tell all of us Why you did it!"  
  
There were gasps all through out the room. Charity looked scared through her red eyes and white skin.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about me like that again." She replied coolly. Kay was getting her angry.  
  
"What do you hide, Charity? It's not that hard to say why you killed your mother!"  
  
Charity lunged for Kay. Charity started to strangle her, but was forced off of her by the rest of Harmony. Luis got out his pistol and aimed it at Charity.  
  
"Don't you move Charity, or I will be obligated to-"  
  
With one wave of her hand, the gun was thrown to the opposite side of the room. "Obligated my ass." She growled. Kay knew that no physical power would overcome Charity's evilness, so she decided psychological was the way to go.  
  
"Yes Charity, you did kill your mother, but why? What made you do it?" Kay attacked.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone, least of all my mother!" Charity screamed.  
  
"Don't deny it, Charity! You killed your mother and you watched her burn! You heard her screams; you heard her cries for help! You stood there like you were a five year old and you wept! You killed Faith!"  
  
Charity was beginning to weaken.  
  
"I didn't, I swear I didn't! I promise!" she cried over and over again.  
  
Kay went even deeper into the situation. "And Charity? How come I never heard about your father's whereabouts? What did you do to him, Charity? Hmm? I can only imagine."  
  
Charity's head snapped toward Kay. "I never knew my father, you know that," she said warningly.  
  
Kay shook her head skeptically. "No, I bet he just ran away because he knew how much of an evil bitch you really are! I bet he fled because he knew you'd bring pain among others!"  
  
"Stop it, Stop it!"  
  
Noah touched Kay's arm warningly as if to tell her to be careful in what she said. Kay ignored it.  
  
"You were such a lousy daughter, you envied your mother's power she had great power, more power than you'll ever have, and you know it! I mean, come one, you were what, "blessed" shall I say, with premonitions? What luck! God, you could have driven your mother to her death by your premonitions themselves! But I really want to know why you did it, Charity."  
  
Charity breathed deeply in and out. "She hated me." Charity said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear, and I'm sure that no one else heard you either."  
  
"She hated me! She hated me for what I am! I was her bastard child! I wasn't even half the child she wanted me to be, always cross-examining me, always asking where I was, where I was about to go, who I was going with! Hated her lousy questions, I hated her! She was ruining my life! Always telling me what to do, how to act. Didn't like it." Charity practically screamed. There was an uncomfortable silence in the house.  
  
"So you did kill her then. Just because she told you what to do. You killed her because she was acting like a real mother and concerning for you, you make me sick, you filthy animal!" Grace screamed. She was shaking.  
  
"Aunt Grace you don't understand! No one will ever understand! I hate you all!"  
  
Charity threw her arms forward and lightning shot out of them. She blew out the windows and Simone, Whitney and John were thrown back onto their backsides. Screams and shouts erupted. People were scrambling to get to Charity, to try to stop her, but she sent more lightning bolts their way. It seemed hopeless for to try and stop her. She suddenly turned on Grace.  
  
"I will kill you!"  
  
Red beams of light were shot out of her eyes toward Grace. Grace held up her hands to shield herself, but the beams were stopped by green beams.  
  
"What?" Charity screamed in frustration.  
  
Grace suddenly remembered. "Standish power cannot kill a pure Standish!"  
  
Charity swore, but then smiled quite evilly.  
  
"Cannot kill a pure Standish? Well what about a half breed?" she squealed. She turned on Kay. "This is for making my life a living hell." Again, red beams shot from her eyes as screams of "NO!" and "Don't hurt her!" filled the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
A/N: Cliff hanger! Does Kay get shot with the beams? Will she die? How will Charity be stopped???? Review!!! PLEASE!!! 


	11. True love destroys evil

"No! Don't hurt her!" screamed Sam as Charity threw her dangerous arms toward Kay. Beams shot out of her like lightning. But something very much unexpected happened. Miguel seemed to snap out of his trance.  
  
"NOO!" Miguel cried. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as Miguel leapt from the sofa and shoved Kay to the ground. Miguel was shot with the beams instead.  
  
"MIGUEL!" Kay screamed as she saw him hit the floor.  
  
Charity gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..." she murmured over and over.  
  
Kay scrambled over to Miguel, whose form was still as a rock. Her heart stopped when she felt his skin. It was cold and clammy.  
  
"Miguel," she whispered as she cradled his limp head in her arms. He slowly opened his eyes painfully.  
  
"Kay," he whispered weakly.  
  
Kay's heart leapt, he was alive! "Oh Miguel! Thank god! You're alive!"  
  
Miguel smiled, but tears were forming in his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes, Kay, but soon I will be gone."  
  
Kay faltered. "What do you mean? Soon you will be gone; what does that mean, Miguel?"  
  
"Kay, I love you with every breath of air. I want you to know that before I, before I-"  
  
"No, Miguel, don't say it! Don't talk like this!" Kay cried. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Kay, I tried to fight it! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Miguel cried, tears pouring down his face also. "I love you Kay, that's all that matters."  
  
"What did you try to fight Miguel?" Kay asked, trying to keep Miguel awake. She had heard someone in the back ground say that they had called an ambulance.  
  
"Her spell. Her..-" he broke off. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.  
  
"No, Miguel, stay with me! I need you to stay with me!" Kay pleaded.  
  
"I need...I need to break the spell, Kay. I need to break the spell. Before I die..."  
  
Kay nodded painfully. Miguel painfully lifted his thumb to Kay's face and wiped them away. "I need to do this for us." He said.  
  
"Miguel, don't do it! Miguel, you love me, you love ME!" Charity screamed.  
  
Miguel's eyes drifted to Charity and stared at her with anger and malice. With every last bit of strength, Miguel drew one final gasp of air and screamed, "I LOVE KAY!!!"  
  
"NOOO!" Charity yelled. She started to spin and her clothes were being ripped from her. Her hair turned back to blonde, her skin back to the pale white it had been before. She fell to the ground and laid there pitifully naked.  
  
Miguel's head went limp in Kay's arms.  
  
"Miguel? Miguel?" Kay whimpered. She knew that it was no use now. "MIGUEL!" she wailed painfully. Her beloved was finally at rest.  
  
After moments of grief and agony passed briefly, anger and malice engulfed Kay's heart. She rested Miguel's head on the floor gently and stood up to face the pathetic naked creature, still sniveling on the ground.  
  
"Get up." Kay demanded, the iciness in her voice could have frozen Florida over dozens of times.  
  
Fearing her wrath, Charity did not get up. Instead, she tried to scramble behind a pillow, using it as a shield.  
  
Kay strode over to her. "I said GET UP!" Kay grabbed Charity by the hair and yanked her to her feet.  
  
"Look at what you have done, Charity. Look at who you have hurt and who you have betrayed." Charity did not look at anything or anyone but the ground. Kay grasped Charity's chin and yanked it up so she could look at the people.  
  
Charity glanced nervously around, Kay's fingers still tight around her chin. Grace and Sam were glaring hatefully at her. Pilar and Luis were down with Miguel, mourning over him and the Russell's were just staring at Charity in shock. The humanity started to seep back into Charity. 'What have you done?' Charity's inner conscience demanded of her.  
  
"I didn't do it. I didn't do it!" Charity whimpered.  
  
"The hell you didn't!" Kay screamed. Charity cowered behind her hands like a toddler.  
  
"Don't hurt me, I didn't do it, I didn't do it!"  
  
"Momma, I want my Momma!" Charity cried. Kay threw Charity back to the ground. "Stay there, you don't deserve to face me or these other people. Your mother is dead, you killed her, remember? You disgust me." Kay spat on her harshly.  
  
Police sirens could be heard outside of the Bennett house.  
  
"NOOO!! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY! I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M INNOCENT!" Charity hollered as the policemen drug her away and shoved her in the seat of the car. Her cries could be heard over the sirens, even miles away.  
  
Kay watched mournfully as Miguel's face was covered by the white sheet as he was loaded upon the stretcher.  
  
"Come, Kay." Noah softly said to Kay as Miguel was being lifted into the ambulance.  
  
"I want to go with him..." Kay whispered.  
  
"No, Kay, you can't." Noah replied.  
  
"Oh Noah!" Kay mourned as she buried her head into his comforting chest. He embraced her warmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well people, was that unexpected? Miguel's death, sorry he had to go to make things work out for later chapters. Next chapter, Kay finds out something astonishing! This next chapter will probably be the last, so review me please! Review! 


End file.
